


Heaven Waits For You

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: Sastiel Love Week 5 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous Character Death, Archangels Have Apocalyptic Temper Tantrums, Knitting, Lucifer (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Michael (mentioned) - Freeform, Sam Can See Castiel's Wings, Sam Wears Castiel's Feathers, Sam Winchester Knits, They Just Went To Live In A Cabin Upstate With Your Childhood Dog, They're not really dead, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: In the aftermath, Sam and Dean go to stay in Rufus’s cabin to rest and process everything. Eventually, Castiel catches up.





	Heaven Waits For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae-and-night (goodgirlgonegeek16)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirlgonegeek16/gifts).



> Day Seven: Domestic Future Fic

**I** T TURNED OUT that, even though Archangels couldn't override the claim of true mates, they could still throw a rather spectacular temper tantrum over it. It also turned out that the one thing Michael and Lucifer could agree on was that the Apocalypse was not supposed to happen this way. In the ensuing chaos and overload of angelic power that nearly flattened Detroit, somebody shouted the Enochian spell and suddenly, everything was over.

Sam and Dean had a rough time sorting through things in the aftermath. The fact that they were still together was a point in Sam's favor, even though he still felt like he had somehow failed in his task, like he hadn't earned his redemption. Without the distractions of the end of the world looming over them, however, Dean was more calm and Sam was able to actually talk through things with his brother for what felt like the first time in forever. And as much as Dean felt adrift without the promise of the hunt, he could agree that they had earned a respite.

The one thing neither of the Winchesters ever spoke of was Castiel. The angel's Grace had been all but gone, rendering him as good as human by the time they had reached Detroit, and they hadn't found him in the aftermath, nor had he found them. Sam had offered up a directed prayer each night the first week, but as the days stretched on with no response and no word, he had stopped. He kept to his daily ritual of braiding a small section of his hair and securing it with the small silver clip attached to two of Castiel's shed feathers. He had worn them every day since the evening Castiel had first given them to him, slept with them kept safely on the table beside his pillow each night. If this was to be all he had left of Castiel - his  _ mate  _ \- then he had no intention of leaving them off for longer than the night.

They settled on Rufus's cabin as their home base, remote enough to suit their need for privacy while still not that far off from anyone they might have felt like visiting. Not even the prospect of a peaceful retirement could pull the wanderlust out of Dean, however, and so he would frequently spend his time out on the road in Baby, just driving wherever he felt like going. Sometimes Sam would join him, just driving together with no real destination and enjoying each other's company, kicking back on the hood to watch the stars with a couple of beers from time to time, and even shooting off fireworks.

For the most part, though, Sam stayed in the cabin, content to sit and read through the books he had never gotten around to reading. Sometimes, when Dean was out on one of his solo drives, Sam would indulge in the opportunity to practice his knitting, turning out socks and hats and mittens that he couldn't even be sure would ever get used, but the task was meditative and soothing and it kept his hands and mind busy while encouraging him to just relax. Dean would roll his eyes whenever he caught his brother doing something so "girly", but he never did more than lightly tease Sam for it, and he appreciated the gifts his brother made for him.

He was sitting out on the front porch one afternoon working on a new scarf in a blue and purple stripe pattern when a shadow fell across the steps in front of him. There had been no crunch of leaves or swish of grass to alert Sam of an approaching visitor, and he looked up sharply, habits of a lifetime sending him reaching for a weapon that he wasn't currently carrying before he recognized the silhouette backlit by the setting sun. "Cas...?"

"Hello, Sam," Castiel's voice replied, soft and warm and just a little tired.

"Cas!" Sam leapt to his feet, the knitting project flung to the side in his haste, and swept his mate up into his arms. Castiel's arms went around him tightly, clutching at his shirt as his face pressed into Sam's neck to breathe him in. They stood together in the fading sunlight, simply holding each other for several long moments, until at last they had managed to convince themselves that they were together again enough to separate.

As he drew back to look up at Sam, Castiel's eyes were drawn to the braid in the soft chestnut hair and the curling splash of purple shining against it. "You still have my feathers?"

"Always," Sam assured him softly, reaching up to stroke back a lock of dark hair from those intense blue eyes he'd missed so much. "I prayed... I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

"For a time there, I shared your fear," Castiel admitted. "But it seems that I have made a bit of a name for myself with my stubborn attachment to Winchesters... to  _ you _ ," he clarified. Sam was surprised to see a dusting of pink rising across Castiel's cheeks as he added, "Raphael found my persistence tiring, and so I was allowed at last to join you."

"Will you be able to stay?" Sam asked, trying not to sound as hopeful as he felt. "Or will you have to go again?"

"Unless you decide to go with your brother, just the two of you, or to send me off with him for time to yourself, then I intend to stay here," Castiel assured him. "I will never have to leave you again."

"Promise?" Sam asked. It was the one thing he had never asked of Castiel, not wanting to risk the promise being broken, but if what Castiel was saying meant what he thought....

"I promise you, Sam," Castiel said with a soft smile, reaching up to thread his fingers through Sam's hair and tug him down. "I am yours, Sam Winchester, forever." His lips twitched up in a slight smirk, eyes sparkling with mischief. "If you will have me?"

"Forever with you?" Sam teased back, bending to kiss his mate. "Sounds like Heaven."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Do You Know What That's Worth?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262157) by [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre)




End file.
